


Up A Tree When There are No Branches

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, based on real life event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Training Palomo is tedious and sometimes Tucker wishes he could have a normal soldier.





	Up A Tree When There are No Branches

**Author's Note:**

> Palomo is so much fun to write guys and honestly with the shit I put him through in Toy Soldier he deserves all the fluff he can get.

Training outside the Caves turns out to be as tedious as training in them when it comes to Palomo.

Tucker sighs out as he watches Palomo chase after a small tree rodent. He'd been trying to keep the kid's attention for an hour. It almost worked then Charles had seen something out of the corner of his eyes and ran right for it. 

Palomo keeps perfect balance as he chases the odd creature straight up a tree. Fingers digging into the bark as he hoists himself up onto a high branch and sits. 

Tucker walks over and looks up. "Eight feet up a tree with no branches and yet you can't do the wall climb." He puts his hands on his hips and sighs. "Charles, what the fuck."

"Its not my fault! I wanted to catch the squirrel! And the wall climb is stupid!"

"I know the wall climb is stupid you still got to do it!" Tucker huffs. "Get down. We still have training."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't."

"I'm stuck. There's no branches below me."

Tucker lets out the most done sigh he could muster. 

In the distance Felix laughs at his expense.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fave memories and honestly I had to give it to Palomo. We both have a lot in common so its so easy to project onto him lmao.


End file.
